<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>breathe by astrumluna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801900">breathe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrumluna/pseuds/astrumluna'>astrumluna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Light Angst, M/M, Roommates, subtle soonhoon :)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrumluna/pseuds/astrumluna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>maybe Mingyu needs to breathe because the truth will only cut deeper if he holds on</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>breathe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was inspired by CheolHanWon's radio guesting last 200624.</p><p>to J &amp; J, here it is my dears ㅋㅋㅋ</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>11:59PM</em>
</p><p>Mingyu checked his phone for the third time this night. His eyes automatically looking at the bed opposite his. <em>Still not here. </em>Slightly disappointed, he continued his sleep hoping that his roommate will be there when he wakes up. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>2:09AM</em>
</p><p>Mingyu jolts awake and sits up. Still disoriented, he searched for his phone and looked at the time. Realizing it's already past midnight, he looked over to the other bed hopefully. Seeing no one there he sighed heavily and stared at the door.</p><p><em>I’m sorry if I gave us a hard time, hyung. </em> </p><p>That had been his routine <em>every night.</em> It is tiring the hell out of him. Lack of sleep plus album promotions isn't really a good combination, this is a time he needs most sleep yet he can't do it. Being roommates with Wonwoo was supposed to be the best thing right now but....they're in this situation and he doesn't know what to do. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was a week before their comeback. Everyone was busy with the preparations and all when their CEO announced that they bought another unit for Seventeen making them live on 3 different dorms. There were 12 rooms in total, making them have their own rooms except for two members who need to share in one room. As Seventeen, of course the decision was made by rock, paper, scissors. Seungcheol, Jun, Vernon, Jihoon were the first ones to win, and while having the luxury to choose whichever room they want they decided to watch until the end of the game. The last three people left were Soonyoung, Wonwoo and Mingyu. Soonyoung, who is obviously nervous wants to finish the game fast. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Paper. Wonwoo and Mingyu both draw out paper while Soonyoung had scissors. Everyone paused for a second before screaming at the results, Soonyoung kept running around while holding his hand with a scissors sign and screaming how happy he is he got a solo room. The losers Mingyu and Wonwoo were both quiet, ignoring how everyone was teasing them that they'd be roommates and how it would be so  convenient for them since they have a "thing". Wonwoo scoffs and shakes his head as he immediately went to his things to pack. Mingyu sighs as he felt a hand on his shoulder slowly massaging him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You okay?" Minghao smiled sweetly at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah" His best friend nodded at his answer but worry is on his eyes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He went to his shared room with Jihoon and saw his roommate packing his things with a still very excited Soonyoung on his side. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hyung i'm gonna miss you" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm literally a door away, Gyu"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But still, I'll miss you as my roommate" Mingyu pouted at his hyung and stared at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You can message me anytime, you know? And really, only a wall is separating us, you are always welcome to come in my room."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jihoon smiled at him and he somehow felt assured that things will be just fine. However, the worried expression on Soonyoung's face bothered him, but he doesn't want to ask anything right now since he's really tired and he just want to sleep in peace. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He was able to sleep for thirty minutes when he heard the door opened and some things were falling off. He looked over and found Wonwoo who was having a hard time bringing his things inside. He immediately stood up to help and Wonwoo sighed in relief when he saw him lifting his things.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you, Gyu"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No problem, hyung. Just tell me when you need help, okay?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wonwoo nodded at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh how about your computer hyung? Shall we put it here in the middle? Or do you want to turn the closet into your personal computer space? Your clothes can fit inside my closet, I guess? We could do it tomorrow let's fix-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Gyu," Wonwoo held his hand up to stop him from rambling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's fine. M-my computer is still in Cheol hyung's room. It's there anyway, might as well uhm let it stay there."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh," was all he could say to his hyung.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Uh yeah, I still have some things left outside i'm just gonna go get them. Thank you for helping, Gyu."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sure, hyung. You're always welcome."</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>When they finished moving and fixing Wonwoo's things, they both sat on the floor tired. Staring blankly on the wall, Mingyu felt that awkwardness he felt some nights ago. When he finally told his hyung his sincere feelings and Wonwoo just laughed at him and dismissed the topic immediately. Well, for a moment he thought that Wonwoo was just flustered and didn't know how to react and what to say and maybe he'll talk later on but he was wrong. Wonwoo didn't talk to him about it again, he just went on with their daily conversations like Mingyu's confession was nothing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Years of being careful with each other despite the impression that they have the same feeling, Mingyu finally had the courage to admit his feelings to his favorite hyung. It was a very big risk, their friendship and the group's bond is somehow at stake. But Mingyu thought about it all. He thought about everything before he confessed, because as much as he likes Wonwoo, he doesn't want to put him or the members in a situation that will be dreadful for them. </em>
</p><p><em>He talked to Minghao and Seungcheol about it first. </em> <em>Seungcheol looked seriously at him and he felt nervous for a moment until their leader smiled fondly at him and patted him in the back saying he's proud of Mingyu and talked about how things would somehow change the moment he confesses, especially with their group relations. The talk with Seungcheol took an hour and a half but it soothed Mingyu's mind because their leader can definitely explain the risks to him but in a light feeling and not discouraging. However, the talk with Minghao was more serious than he expected well…of course he is his bestfriend. He knows Mingyu the best and knows what to tell him if something happens. Minghao was more on the “what ifs” of Mingyu’s confession. He told Mingyu that he should be prepared of whatever Wonwoo may tell him.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Wonwoo hyung,” Wonwoo looked at him from where he is playing something on his phone, eyes asking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I have uh… something to tell you.” Worry was evident on Wonwoo’s face. He felt that Mingyu was nervous. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, what is it?”Mingyu was fumbling on his shirt. Very unlikely of Mingyu to be this nervous. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hyung, I….I like you,” Shock was evident on Wonwoo’s face. “I think I have liked you since we were trainees, but I have only faced my true feelings last year. Before, I don’t believe it when our members tease us, or maybe I just pushed and pushed the thoughts on the back of my mind because I was afraid. Afraid that maybe, what they’re pointing out is true, that I look at you with loving eyes. They say you look at me like that too but of course I don’t want to assume. I’m already confused with my feelings alone, much more if I’ll think of yours.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wonwoo kept staring, face now void of any emotion. Mingyu feels like pissing on his pants. “Hyung, I’m…..i’m not expecting anything or what but I just really want you to know about my feelings. I’m sorry to shock and maybe disappoint you but I don’t want to keep you in the dark and I can’t keep denying it to myself. I...uh just want to let it out.” Mingyu is definitely nervous right now. Wonwoo just kept looking at him, no words coming out of his mouth. ‘Maybe confessing isn’t a good choice, Gyu’. Also, not expecting anything....really? You know to yourself Mingyu that you are somehow hoping that there will be something for you.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mingyu can’t take the awkwardness and continued speaking. “I hope you won’t get mad? I mean…not that I decide what your reaction would be but I hope that nothing much changes with us especially we’re idols in one group. Don’t think of this confession as something that will give us drastic changes, hyung. I just really wanted to let you know.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wonwoo furrows his eyebrows and his shoulders started shaking as he looked down. “Hyung, hey what’s wrong?” Worry is evident on Mingyu’s voice, confused if he should hold Wonwoo to know if there is something wrong but suddenly, Wonwoo looked at him with unshed tears in his eyes, nose crunched and mouth formed into a wide smile as he laughs. Mingyu is confused for a moment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wonwoo hyung….what is it?” Wonwoo held on to Mingyu’s shoulder as he kept laughing. “Yah Gyu! Seriously, who paid you to pull this prank on me, huh?” It felt like cold water was splashed on his whole being. ‘prank? hyung thinks this is a prank?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hurt. It is what he is feeling at the moment. He pushed down Wonwoo’s hand as he looked at him seriously. “Hyung-” Wonwoo waved his hand to stop him from talking. “No. No Gyu, tell me who asked you to do this? Junhui? Or Soonyoung? Ah those brats I’ll kick them in the asses later.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tears are starting to gather on Mingyu’s eyes. How could Wonwoo think of his feelings as a joke? “No one asked me to do this. I confessed because of what I am feeling for you. I don’t know how you thought of this as a prank but I’m baring my heart to you and it’s fine with me if you can’t reciprocate it or whatever but I want you to know that every words I said were real and as cliché as it sounds it came from the bottom of my heart not something that I was asked to do."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mingyu wants to cry. How can Wonwoo think like that? It’s already hard enough to accept his own feelings plus confessing is such a hard thing and yet, he thinks Mingyu was pranking him?</em>
</p><p>Mingyu feels hot tears flowing down his cheeks when he remembers his confession to Wonwoo. They haven’t talked about it after that. They were just back to their regular conversations. It was like the confession was nothing which makes Mingyu feel worse. Even though everything seems like normal between them, Mingyu knows that he somehow distanced himself. Funny because he was the one who told Wonwoo that there won’t be any changes yet here he is. Minghao told him that it is okay to distance himself a little because of course, he is hurt. Imagine admitting your feelings then getting dismissed like that?</p><p>But Mingyu isn’t oblivious. Ever since they had the dorm change, Wonwoo never slept on their shared room. Not even once, even though he gets his things from there every now and then. He sleeps on Seungcheol’s room-bed to be exact and Mingyu doesn’t want to think something about that but Seungcheol sometimes gives him a sad smile when he sees them both at the same time. Their leader probably pities him, of course everyone knows how they were so inseparable but now everyone knows too, that they somehow became distant. While others may not know of what happened, the leader line plus Minghao is very aware.</p><p>It’s somehow depressing to think about. Mingyu only wants Wonwoo to know about his feelings, he isn’t asking for anything in return-okay maybe he had his hopes up for a while but the older just shrugged him off and that is enough sign that there is nothing for him. He sometimes feels guilty for giving them both a hard time because of his confession, but Mingyu doesn’t have control over these things and all he can do is maybe work on how to forget his feelings. That’s the least he can do now, because the truth will only cut deeper through him if he will keep holding on. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi, thank you for reading this! this is my first meanie fic hehe. i hope you liked it! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>